sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Contract Killers
frame|Serpentis LogoVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle (Sub-Capital) Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: 'Auftragskiller ''Contract Killers ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im Nullsec Komplex Serpentis Base (Serpentis-Basis) ausgelöst werden. Die Stufen sind - wie bei Eskalationen üblich - jeweils ein paar Systeme voneinander entfernt. Erste Stufe Beschreibung: ''Among the remains of what seems to have been the service centers for the luxurious executive suites, located in the main station, you find a few documents belonging to the quartermaster and among them a long list of drugs being ordered from a place not too far away... '' thumb|Contract Killers 1 Man landet ca 150 km von einem Nebel entfernt, in dem 4 Raketenwerfer und einige Strukturen verankert sind. Die Bezeichnugnen lassen auf eine Art Vergnügunsviertel schliessen: Audette's Bar 'n Girls, Discount Drugs, Golden Nugget..... Die erste Welle erscheint in zwei Schüben. Der erste (kleine) beim Warp-In. Der zweite (große) nach ca. 30 Sekunden. '''Erste Welle *1 Faction Battleship (Shadow Serpentis Port Admiral) - nicht immer *4 Serpentis Cruise Missile Batteries *9-11 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Defender/Chief Infantry/Chief Sentinel) - tw. damp *3-4 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain Sentry/High Captain) *10-11 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Agent/Initiate/Patroller/Scout/Spy/Watchman) - damp/web/scramble Zweite Welle - wenn man sich den Strukturen auf wenige Kilometer annähert. '' *1 Battleship - Avon Cobergneyde (Core Grand Admiral) '''Dritte Welle' *3 Battleships (Core Baron/Commodore) *3-4 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/Captain Sentry/High Captain/Platoon Leader) Die nächste Stufe der Eskalation wird meist durch den Abschuss des Faction Schiffes bzw. aller Gegner ausgelöst, manchmal schon bereits bei Ankunft am Einwarppunkt. Es hinterlässt Shadow Faction Module im Wrack, sein Salvage hat Tech2 Qualität. Strukturen: Keine Beute Sollte die Eskalationsreihe hier vorzeitig enden, so erscheint folgendes Popup:'' The trail seems to run cold at this point.'' Zweite Stufe thumb|Contract Killers 2Beschreibung: During the fight, you pick up a transmission from one of the station houses; someone is ordering someone else not to warp in. The message is answered a couple of times with this "someone else" demanding a reason for the change of plans until he is told in no uncertain terms to shut up and stay off the air. By that time your instruments have managed to pinpoint where the transmission is coming from. Man landet wieder an einem Nebel - dieses Mal hat er eine rote Farbe. Darin ist eine Station verankert. Die Gegner der ersten Welle sind etwa 100km entfernt. Erste Welle *1 Serpentis Drug Factory (Serpentis Mindflood Storage) ''- web auf 50 km'' *4 Serpentis Cruise Missile Batteries *1 Faction Battleship (Shadow Serpentis Rear Admiral) *4 Battleships (Core Flotilla Admiral/Vice Admiral) - damp *3 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Guardian/Chief Patroller) - damp Wenn man das Factionschiff der ersten Welle abschiesst, erscheint folgendes Popup: Someone once described a Mindflood trip like if you managed to blow your brains out shooting both barrels of a double-barreled shotgun at the same time. With this place gone, a lot of junkies in the region will have to resort to the latter, if they want a fix. Nachdem man die Schiffe der ersten Welle und die 4 Cruise Missile-Raketenwerfer ausgeschaltet hat, kann man sich daran machen, die entscheidende Struktur zu beschiessen. Dies ist nicht die grosse Drug Factory (die sich ohnehin enorm schnell selbst repariert), sondern das viel kleinere Serpentis Drug Lab! Zweite Welle - wenn man das Serpentis Drug Lab beschiesst - ca 150 km *1 Faction Battleship (Quertah Bleu) - nicht immer *4 Battleships (Core Baron/Commodore) *3 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain Sentry/Squad Leader) In der Beute von "Quertah Bleu" kann man mit etwas Glück Core C-Type Faction Gegenstände, Shadow Serpentis Faction Gegenstände und/oder eine Vindicator BPC finden. Das Serpentis Drug Lab hinterlässt einen Container mit ein paar Drogen Handelsgütern. Bei der Serpentis Drug Factory (wenn man sie denn unbedingt abschiessen will) bleibt ebenfalls ein Behälter übrig, in dem man Drogen Handelsgüter und andere Handelswaren findet (z.B. Frozen Seeds, Holoreels...) Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:Serpentis Kategorie:NullSec